Mi pecado
by jesparza15
Summary: Satori Komeiji desea vivir junto a su hermana Koishi, pero la repentina llegada de un par de chicas viene a recordarle cierto pasado oscuro. A su vez, en lo profundo del subterráneo el amor de Orin es consumido por el poder ¿qué debía cuidarla?


_**Hola, aquí Jesparza15 con otra historia**_

 _ **Primero disculpen mi retraso, he tenido muchos asuntos que me han impedido cumplirles con un one shot semanal, intentaré realizarlo en la medida de lo posible. Pero bueno, ahora les traigo una historia de un pareja que me agrada, espero les guste, es Satori x Koishi**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: "Touhou Project" y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghái Alice, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, hecha con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (chica x chica) si no te gustan estas historias no leas**_

 _ **Disclaimer 3: Esta historia tiene tanto contenido incestuoso como lemon, de no gustarte algunos de estos géneros abstente de leer**_

 _ **Sin más espero disfruten la historia.**_

* * *

El día estaba tranquilo en la casa de la familia Komeiji, la gran mansión con una enorme barda y jardines extensos que delimitaban el amplio terreno de aquel inmueble. Quizá era la enormidad del terreno evitaba que la gente del exterior se diera cuenta de ciertos gritos que provenían del interior.

-¡Por última vez Satori Komeiji!- gritó la madre de la chica. -¡Koishi se irá al extranjero un tiempo y no me importa el berrinche que me hagas para evitarlo!- La pequeña peli rosa que respondía al nombre de Satori tenía sostenida del brazo fuertemente a su hermana menor, Koishi.

-¡No madre!, ¡no quiero vivir lejos de mi hermana!- Satori respondió oponiéndose a la orden de su progenitora. -No tienes una verdadera razón para hacerlo.- La mujer enojada le jaló del brazo, soltándola de su hermana.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien el motivo!, no me hagas repetirlo nuevamente. Agradece que no he sido más dura por no causarle líos a tu padre, pero si no fuera por esa consideración yo...- La mujer cayó, evitando decir sus pensamientos, pero lastimosamente en ese momento olvido que sus hijas tenían la capacidad de leer mentes, así que su silencio no sirvió de nada, ya que ambas leyeron la idea que circulaba por la mente de la mujer, para finalmente ser Koishi la que jalara a su hermana a su lado, enojada.

-¡No puedes pensar en algo tan horrible como eso!- La peli verde miró a su madre con ira en sus ojos.- No sé cómo deseas algo así- La mujer se giró ofendida.

-¡No leas la mente de los demás maldito fenómeno!- Satori trató de cubrir del golpe a su hermana, pero le fui imposible por la rapidez del mismo, terminando a los pocos segundos la mano de su progenitora pintada en la mejilla de Koishi, la cual yacía en el suelo. Corrió a socorrerle, mientras su madre les veía aún con molestia.

-¡Koishi!, ¡reacciona hermana!- Decía entre lágrimas la peli rosa mientras movía el cuerpo de su hermana, tratando de hacerla reaccionar (ya que se hallaba inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) Al poco una mancha de sangre se formaba debajo de la cabeza de la peli verde. -Madre...-

-¿Si hija?- Dijo con serenidad la mujer, mientras Satori levantaba el cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos.

-No me importa lo que opines de lo que siento por ella, pero... ella no me merece esto.- Inclinó su vista hacia la peli verde, que de a poco parecía reaccionar.- mi Koishi no merece esto.- La mayor de las chicas le miró enojada.

-Estás enferma de la cabeza por ver así a tu hermana.- La mujer intentó golpear a las chicas, pero rápidamente su mano fue detenida en el aire, a centímetros de lograr su objetivo

-Lo siento, pero también puedo controlar qué mueves y que no- Hizo una breve pausa al hablar, mientras su madre le veía horrorizada por el alcance del poder de su hija - Vamos a llevarla al hospital y después haz lo que quieras como yo haré lo que guste.-

-¡Tú no me mandas chiquilla!-

-No, pero no le causaremos líos a mi padre con un escándalo por discutir, ¿cierto?-

* * *

En cierto páramo desolado caminaba una chica peli verde, tranquilamente correteando una mariposa.

-Te lastimarás si andas descuidada.- Una rubia de ojos morados musitó, deteniendo la actividad de la peli verde

-Si haces ruido la mariposa se irá-

-Venía a decirte que Kanako Yasaka ha comenzado un viaje al subterráneo a ver a Satori Komeiji.- La peli verde le miró sorprendida

-¿Qué quiere ella con mi onee-san?-

-Lo de Utsuho-

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Este… ¿puedo pedirte 2 cosas Yukarin?-

-Claro Koishin-

-Primero llévame al Palacio de mi hermana. La otra es que cuides a Okuu, no quiero que le pase nada malo por Kanako- La rubia sonrió

-Claro, no te preocupes…me encargaré de todo- De un chasquido un portal oscuro se abrió en el piso, tragándose a Koishi, la cual alegre se despidió de Yukarin mientras ella movida de sitio por este.

-Vaya- Dijo Yukari al aire- Tengo trabajo que hacer, espero que Utsuho aún no esté consumida por aquel poder…si no…-

* * *

-¡Tenemos una emergencia Satori-Sama!- Dijo una chica peli roja al acercarse a su ama.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?- preguntó la encargada del palacio subterráneo a la sirvienta que llegaba de visita

-¡Son 2 problemas Satori -sama! por un lado el de Utsuho, que sigue perdiendo el control del poder nuclear- Satori suspiró acercándose a la chica peli roja.

-¿has hecho algo para detenerla?- la chica asentó a su ama.

-Está encerrada en la planta más profunda del subterráneo, con bastantes puertas sellando su salida. Intentó salir pero después de un par de horas se cansó. Por ahora está controlada- La peli rosa sonrió ante la noticia de que al menos uno de sus problemas estaba contenido por el momento. Para Satori lo más importante era mantener el buen estado de la central de energía (ya que en el fondo era su medio de evadir cierta realidad que no le gustaba recordar), y ahora su trabajo se veía amenazado por el descontrol de una subordinada.

-Rin- La mayor posó su mano sobre el hombro de la peli rojizo-¿puedes encargarte de Okuu por ahora?- Rin Kaenbyou desvió la mirada un momento, suspirando.

-No lo sé Satori-Sama, ahora Okuu está incontrolable por momentos.- Satori se acercó y le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿cuál es el otro problema?- La peli roja no pudo hablar ya que una fuerte explosión sonó a la entrada del palacio. Al ir ambas chicas a mirar el origen de tal sonido miraron la entrada hecha escombros, mientras una miko y una chica rubia peleaban abajo.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que entrar en silencio Marisa!-

-De cualquier forma estamos dentro Reimu.- La rubia sonrió mientras miraba a la peli roja y la peli rosa. -¡Hey!, ¿Ustedes son las que causaron el incidente arriba?- Satori miró seria a las chicas abajo, leyendo sus mentes con el ojo que siempre porta.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta para entrar Marisa Kirisame?- La nombrada le miró sorprendida, tomando su escoba para volar hasta posarse delante de la chica.

-¿De dónde sabes mi nombre ze?-

-Satori-Sama puede leer mentes.- Rin respondió, mientras Satori puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Demasiada información nunca es buena Rin, además...- La chica miró fríamente a Marisa.- No me gusta que nadie se meta en mi palacio de esta manera.-

-No fue intencional.- Dijo Reimu acercándose a Satori.- Ella tiende a realizar las cosas así, lo siento.-

-No puedo dejarlas ir así solamente- Dijo la encargada del palacio, mientras Marisa sonreía.

-¡Peleemos entonces ze!- Reimu suspiró mientras Rin miraba a su ama esperando alguna indicación.

-Está bien, una breve pelea puede ajustar el conflicto entre nosotros.- A lo lejos una chica peli verde con sombrero sonrió ante la idea, siendo sólo percibida esta por Satori - _Hermana, que raro es verte por aquí. Me pregunto cuánto llevas allí-_

El combate duró alrededor de media hora, tiempo en el cual las 4 chicas (Reimu con Marisa y Rin con Satori) usaron la mayoría de sus movimientos para contrarrestar los ajenos, hasta que finalmente una fuerte explosión provocada por el movimiento insignia de Marisa terminó con la pelea. En el piso se hallaba Satori cansada, mientras Rin estaba algo maltrecha, con algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

-¡Ganamos Reimu ze!- Vitoreó alegre la rubia mientras brincaba tomando de las manos a la Hakurei para que saltase junto a ella. Satori les vio un momento.

- _Que alegres, quizá pueden solucionar el problema de Utsuho.-_ Alzó un momento la vista, notando a lo lejos a su hermana Koishi dando vueltas por el alrededor. - _Parece que es el turno que me encargue de ti Koishi-_ Pensó la peli rosa mientras se levantaba y sacudía un poco su ropa. -¡Rin!-

-¿Sí?-

-Llévalas con Utsuho- La gata abrió sorprendida los ojos.

-P-pero, no creo que eso sea buena idea.- Reimu se acercó a ambas.

-¿Quién es esa tal Utsuho?-

-La que causó el incidente, además de alguien muy fuerte que podía darles una buena pelea a las 2 ella sola.- Reimu miró con cierto miedo a Marisa, ya que lamentablemente sabía que era una amante de pelear, y el oír de alguien más fuerte sería demasiada tentación para ella.

-¡Llévame con esa no sé qué ze!- Rin le miró enojada, rechinando los lentes.

-Se llama Utsuho Reiuji, para que no se te olvida bruja insulsa.-

-¿Quieres pelea de nuevo gata?- La bruja miró seria a Rin, mientras Reimu se paró entre ambas.

-Calma, ahora no estamos en condición de pelea.- Pronunció la miko

-¡Yo siempre estoy lista ze!-

-Lista o no Utsuho te hará polvo en 1 movimiento.- Dijo aún molesta la gata. Marisa tomó su escoba para luego elevarse en el aire.

-¡Te demostraré que no!, llévame con esa tal Úrsula- Tanto Reimu como la peli roja miraron molestas a Marisa.

-¡Es Utsuho!- Gritaron ambas, Marisa sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es casi lo mismo ze, mejor sigamos a donde esté- Rin se giró un momento a ver a Satori.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien... tú guíalas con Utsuho.- La gata asentó mientras caminaba por un pasillo detrás del palacio, que daba hacia el subterráneo. - _Espero estas personas te puedan ayudar mejor que yo Okuu-_ Pensaba la gata mientras cerraba la puerta del pasillo, dejando a Satori sola, o eso creía ella.

-Sal de allí Koishi.- La nombrada llegó corriendo rápido para responder al llamado de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Hola onee-san!- Dijo la peli verde mientras veía a los ojos a su hermana, sonrojando un poco a la chica. Al notar su sonrojo posó su mano sobre la frente de la chica. -¿Tienes fiebre?-

-No, sólo me sorprendió como llegaste.- Satori conocía muy bien que su hermana a veces podía entender las cosas de formas algo incoherentes (como un día que le dijo que los pájaros volaban alto en el cielo y lanzó varios animales al aire para descubrir cuál era un ave, lo cual le llevó a creer que las gallinas no son aves por no volar en el cielo) por tanto, lo más sano era decirle las cosas de la manera más clara a la menor. Tristemente al parecer esto no funcionó muy bien, ya que Koishi comenzó a sollozar. -¿Qué tienes?-

-¿No te gusta verme verdad?- Dijo triste la mujer. Satori le recargó contra su pecho, tratando de relajar a la chica en cuestión.

-Claro que no, sólo que siempre estás fuera, es raro verte por aquí. En realidad me gusta tenerte aquí.- La peli verde le miró a los ojos sonriente.

-¡¿De verdad?!- La otra asentó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¡Gracias onee-san!- Dijo en un rápido cambio de humor Koishi, besando en la mejilla a su hermana. Esta suspiró un momento, mientras la menor acariciaba su espalda y la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo contra sí, haciéndole sentir a Satori la figura (para nada despreciable) de su hermana, por lo que con algo de esfuerzo se alejó del abrazo, sorprendiendo a la peli verde.

-¿Por qué viniste Koishi?- Indagó la peli rosa tratando de evitar que Koishi cayera en otra crisis emocional como la reciente.

-Este...haber...era porque... ¡ah sí!, quería verte, pero al llegar miré a 2 chicas por aquí, así que me escondí hasta que se fueran.- La chica volvió a abrazar a su hermana mayor.- ¡No pensé que te vencerían hermanita!- Satori le correspondió el abrazo un momento, hasta sentir una leve punzada en el brazo, la cual le hizo soltar a la menor. Esta miró con detenimiento el brazo de su hermana. -¡Te heriste hermana!, ¡es terrible!, ¡debes curarte!- dijo mientras corría asustada por los alrededores. La mayor de las hermanas sólo suspiró y sonrió un momento

- _Aún eres como cuando éramos pequeñas... o quizá sólo una niña asustadiza que quiero de una manera indebida-_ Koishi se detuvo para ver a su hermana

-¿Qué es indebido?- Miro con cara de duda la menor a su hermana

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me pareció oír esa palabra a lo lejos.- Dijo la chica mientras miraba de cerca a su hermana. Satori se sorprendió ante el hecho de que su hermana al parecer aún no perdía sus habilidades. La peli rosa suspiró. -¿Te pasa algo Onee-san?-

-Koishi... ¿recuerdas cuando éramos más pequeñas?- Koishi suspiró triste, mirando con los ojos llorosos a la mayor.

-¡No me gusta pensar en eso Onee-san!- la chica replicó a Satori.- No me gustaba ver cómo te trataba la gente Onee-san, ¡no me gustó como te trató esa mujer parecida a nosotros!- Satori le miró sorprendida, no por el berrinche de la chica, sino porque (quizá afortunadamente) la mujer que mencionó Koishi (sin estar consciente de ello) era la madre de ambas.

-Era nuestra madre Koishi-

-¿Oh sí?, no lo recuerdo... de niñas sólo recuerdo a mi amada hermanita mayor- Koishi abrazó y besó la mejilla de la peli rosa, mientras la otra buscaba separarla un poco.

-Koishi, ¿qué recuerdas de nuestra infancia?- Satori era insistente, ya que era raro que Koishi estuviera mucho tiempo en el palacio, sobre todo desde aquel suceso de su niñez que ahora la mayor quería descubrir si se hallaba presente en la mente algo vaga de la menor.

-¡A ti ya te lo dije!- Satori rio ante la ofuscación de la peli verde, por lo que Satori siguió intentando descubrir lo que sentía a través de una pregunta que siempre quiso hacerle desde aquel día exactamente.

-¿yo qué soy para ti?- Koishi sonrió y miró a los ojos a su hermana.

-Mi...Amada... ¡Satori!-

* * *

Por un camino de roca sólida a través de una zona árida se hallaban caminando Reimu y Marisa, guiadas por Rin Kaenbyou por el lugar.

-¿Ya casi llegamos gata?- Dijo Marisa algo molesta.

-Sí.- Con su dedo apuntó a un edificio a la distancia.- Ésa es el centro de mando, allí trabaja Utsuho.-

-¿Se dedica a algo de energía?- Preguntó la miko

-Sí...regula las llamas de este infierno y yo le ayudo con ello, o bueno. Así era antes.- Rin suspiró triste, llamando la atención de las otras 2.- No es nada, sólo que de cierto tiempo para acá ella actúa muy distinto- Reimu cuestionó a lo que se refería con eso, a lo que la peli roja aclaró- Utsuho y yo éramos muy unidas, no sólo en el trabajo. Ella me conoció y acompañó en momentos duros de mi vida...pero, ahora no hay nadie que la pueda controlar, ni ella misma puede parar. -A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, al parecer proveniente del centro de mandos.

-¿Esa fue...?- Preguntó Reimu.

-Sí... Utsuho obtuvo un gran poder por absorber un cuervo con energía nuclear. Lo malo es que ahora esa misma fuerza a veces le hace perder el control de sí y comienza a atacar las cosas a su alrededor.-

-¡Suena como alguien muy fuerte ze!-Vociferó la rubia.

-Ciertamente... es muy fuerte, tanto que por seguridad trabaja sola por sus descontroles.- La peli roja suspiró triste.- Sólo yo tengo permitido venir por aquí para vigilarla y encerrarla si pierde el control como ahora.-

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del centro de control, mientras varias explosiones se oían provenientes del interior.

-Esperen un poco, le hablaré a Utsuho un momento, quédense aquí, no es común que reciba visitas aparte de mi o Satori-Sama, por ello le quiero avisar antes.- Ambas mujeres asentaron, mientras la peli roja caminaba unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del complejo. -¡Okuu!, sal un momento por favor.- A lo lejos se oyeron unos firmes pasos, cada vez más cercanos, lo cual alertó a las 2 mujeres no originarias del subterráneo. Al poco se oyeron los pasos detenerse frente a la puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de pelo y ojos oscuros, una camiseta blanca y falda verde. Hasta aquí parecería una chica normal común y corriente, a excepción de tener un par de alas negras azabache, un ojo rojo como sujetador de la camiseta, una enorme barra metálica naranja en su brazo derecho, acompañado de una bota gris en el pie derecho y uno negro en el izquierdo, rodeado por un par de orbes como átomos. La peculiar chica sonrió al ver a la gata peli roja.

-¿¡Rin por qué no habías venido a verme!?- La peli roja se sonrojó ante el comentario de la chica.

-Estaba ocupada Okuu, lo siento- Marisa se acercó tranquila, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Ya terminó su plática? ¡Yo no vine a verlas hablar!-

-Marisa no es necesario actuar de esa manera- Reimu regañó a su amiga, mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Rin diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Pelear eh?- Dijo la encargada del centro.- ¿A eso viniste tú y la rubia?-

-Venimos a resolver un incidente que pasó arriba.- Dijo Reimu parándose entre ambas mujeres.- Un géiser surgió cerca de mi templo, y al venir a ver parece que la única con la fuerza para hacer eso eres tú. ¿Fuiste tú quien casi destruye mi casa por un géiser?- Utsuho comenzó a reír, asustando a las chicas presentes (sobre todo a Rin)

-Quizá... ¿qué harás si es así?- Reimu tomó una posición más defensiva, mientras Marisa tomó su escoba para elevarse en el aire.

-¡Te derrotaremos en una batalla ze!- La chica alada sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

-Saben, nunca he peleado con nadie del exterior, ahora veré si puedo carbonizarlas aquí.- La chica alzó su brazo derecho, haciendo que la barra metálica en él se volviera un enorme cañón que disparó varias balas de energía en dirección de Reimu, la cual se dedicó a esquivarlos mientras Marisa empezó a atacar desde arriba. Rin se cruzó en medio del fuego cruzado, deteniendo por un momento el ataque.

-No es necesario pelear chicas, además Okuu no es culpable del incidente... yo fui quien hizo el géiser- Marisa de forma impulsiva lanzó un ataque a Rin. Reimu intentó detenerla, pero fue Utsuho quien lo hizo, volando hasta la posición de la peli roja para bloquear el ataque con su brazo metálico. Mientras con sus alas extendidas cubría a la gata. Al bajar su brazo se le miraba bastante molesta.

-Nadie... absolutamente nadie... ¡nadie toca a mí Orin par de bastardas!-La chica apuntó rápidamente su arma en dirección de las chicas, soltando una larga ráfaga de esferas, las cuales fueron hábilmente esquivadas por las del exterior. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de esquivar una esfera más grande lanzada justo cuando la dupla estaba más cerca de la chica alada, por lo que el movimiento les lanzó volando lejos del sitio, a una duna de arena algo distante.

-Okuu.- Dijo Rin mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Esta volteó con un rostro ofuscado a ver a la chica.

-¿Quién te pidió traer a esas chicas aquí?-

-Satori-Sama, tenía miedo de que ya no te...- Utsuho interrumpió

-¿Crees que pierdo el control de mis poderes?- Rin desvió la mirada un poco.

-A veces...creo, ya no son las cosas como antes entre tú y yo. Todo esto del poder nuclear nos aleja Okuu- Una esfera de energía salió del brazo de la encargada del sitio, destruyendo una ventana cercana. Al verla la peli roja, Utsuho mostraba una expresión triste, agachando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad piensas que el poder que obtuve para cuidarte... nos aleja?- Rin abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Cuidarme?-

-Sí...sólo quería cuidarte, y esa diosa se aprovechó de eso.- Rin le miró extrañada, mientras Utsuho suspiró.- Te lo explicaré entonces, como fue que obtuve esta fuerza.-

* * *

-¿Tu amada Satori?- Indagó la nombrada

-¡Sí, sí!, tu eres mi amada Satori onee-san- La peli verde respondió, mirando a su hermana a los ojos, hasta que cambió de actitud un segundo, como si recordara algo. La chica salió corriendo, dejando a Satori sola en el sitio

- _Koishi, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¿Me dejarás el corazón confundido como siempre? Soy tan tonta, nunca puedo decirte...eso que me llena la mente cada vez que te miro... ¿por qué todo tuvo que ser así Koishi?-_ Pensaba la peli rosa, dejándose caer de rodillas sollozando. Esto era así siempre; Koishi recordaba algo y se iba, a veces por minutos, y otras por meses. No tenía miedo de que se lastimara de alguna forma, tenía más que claro la mayor que su hermana era fuerte, incluso más que ella. El problema era otro, era el vacío que llenaba su corazón cada vez que su amada Koishi partía de su lado. Suspiró resignada mientras sollozaba tomando una posición fetal en el piso. Aunque fueran hermanas de sangre, no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia Koishi; lo malo era que si incluso en el pasado era imposible, ahora con el estado de su hermana lo era todavía más. - _Koishi... desearía haber oído la respuesta a mi pregunta antes que nuestra madre...-_ La chica cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Pasados los minutos escuchó unos pasos acercándose, pero su tristeza hacía que no mostrara disposición en mirar la identidad de la persona. Esto cambió al sentir una persona recostarse sobre ella, recargado su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peli rosa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos así Satori onee-sama?- La peli rosa abrió grande los ojos al reconocer aquella voz, por lo que se giró un poco, para confirmar que era la menor de las Komeiji.

-Sí…lo recuerdo muy bien, te daban pesadillas y te metías en mi cama a dormir.- La mayor acarició un momento el pelo de Koishi,

-Sí, abrazarte me relajaba Satori- Ambas se miraron un momento, mientras Satori le tomaba de las mejillas.

-¿Qué recuerdas de nuestra infancia?-

-Este…yo, ¡pues que estábamos juntas siempre!- Dijo alegre Koishi hasta que de repente su alegría se disolvió rápidamente, cayendo al piso y quedando en posición fetal llorando. Asustada Satori se acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro. -¡No Kaoru!, ¡no quiero dejar a mi hermana!, ¡para por favor!- Satori retrocedió, mirando el estado repentino de sufrimiento de su hermana, tan igual como aquel día…

-Duérmase mi Koishi, duérmaseme ya, que mañana otro día será…- La peli verde reaccionó ante el canto de su hermana, identificándolo como una canción que le cantaba Satori cuando tenía "días malos" por culpa de alguna persona. Rápidamente la chica se levantó y abrazó fuerte a la peli rosa.

-¿Me cuidarás de esa mujer verdad Satori onee-san?- La nombrada suspiró, acariciando el pelo de la chica entre sus brazos.

-Esa persona murió hace tiempo.- La menor abrió los ojos sonriendo, para luego dar un rápido beso en los labios a Satori, dejando temblando a esta.

-¡Al fin podremos estar juntas!- La peli verde tomo las manos de la mayor- ¿Verdad Satori onee-san?- La Komeiji mayor aún estaba sorprendida por el beso repentino de la chica, por lo que no pudo percatarse de cierto ruido que se iba acercando al sitio de manera presurosa. Una fuerte explosión fue lo que le hizo volver en sí, viendo ahora una pared del palacio destruida. Por ella entró una mujer de aspecto adulto, con pelo azul y ojos rojizos, con una camisa roja holgada, seguida de una serpiente albina.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- Preguntó veloz Koishi.

-Nada que te interese niña, ni a ti ni a tu hermana.- La mirada de la peli verde cambió, mientras la mujer seguía avanzando. –Dime Satori, ¿dónde está Utsuho?-

-Eso ya no es tu asunto desde que es mi subordinada.- La peli rosa dijo seria, mientras se posaba delante de la peli azul.- Tú dejaste que aquel cuervo le diera el poder nuclear Kanako, no sé para que la quieres ahora.-

-No es tu asunto- Dijo fría la chica. –Yo sólo vengo a ver si dominó su poder, aunque parece que no eres capaz de controlar a tu "subordinada" ¿cierto?- La mujer rio alegre antes de alzar su mano.- ¡Entonces ya no puedes mandar aquí Satori Komeiji!- Kanako intentó golpear a la peli rosa, pero antes de cumplir su cometido cierta peli verde le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, haciéndole retroceder un poco, sin caer totalmente.

-Koishi…- Musitó la defendida, para que su hermana le viera sonriente, para luego besar su frente de manera infantil – Tranquila Satori onee-san, puedo cuidarme sola, además.- Se giró mirando a la peli azul que se enderezó lista para pelear.

-Si te crees tan ruda chiquilla ven y enfréntame a mí, una de las diosas de Gensokyo.- Satori copió la misma postura que la divinidad ante ella.

-¡No me importa si eres una diosa o una señora mal peinada! –Tomo aire un momento- ¡Defenderé a mi amada sin importar lo que cueste!-

* * *

Utsuho tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Cierto día iba paseando por el exterior en mi tiempo libre, y por el puente que hay entre el subterráneo y el exterior vi un raro cuervo mal herido. Me le acerqué y acaricié con cuidado, queriéndolo calmar. Pasados los minutos el animal estaba más tranquilo, pero, para mi sorpresa una mujer venía tras de él. Me asusté al ver que venía acompañada por 2 enormes serpientes albinas. Ambas quisieron atacarnos, siendo esto evitado por el cuervo, que brilló muy fuerte, cegando de momento a los animales. La mujer rio ante esto.

-¿Sabes qué hizo?- yo negué con la cabeza, sin soltar a la criatura-es una pequeña pizca de su poder, el poder nuclear.-

-No había oído de un poder así-

-Normal, pasas mucho tiempo aquí- tomo un poco de aire para proseguir- el poder nuclear viene del interior, es incomparable, nadie podría vencer a quien lo use...dime niña, ¿te interesa un poder así?- yo al inicio me negué, pero al final logró convencerme, es una diosa bastante inteligente después de todo.

-¿Una diosa?- preguntó la gata curiosa-

-Sí...la dueña de aquel poder es la diosa de la montaña youkai, Kanako Yasaka- Utsuho suspiró un momento antes de proseguir su relato:

-Mira ese cuervo-me dijo ella-está mal herido por el poder nuclear. La pobre ave lo tomó para cuidarlo, pero su cuerpo no resistirá mucho-

-¿Entonces como yo no moriría por el?- la diosa sonrió

-La voluntad. Piénsalo, ¿qué deseas cuidar tanto como para tener un poder colosal? , ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿A Satori? ¿A Rin Kaenbyou quizá?- La chica del cuervo se sorprendió al oír esos nombres en la boca de aquella mujer.

-¿Quién eres para saber de ellas? Nunca te había visto por aquí antes-

-Ciertamente no suelo venir mucho, pero yo soy la dueña de todo...y todos aquí. Yo soy Kanako Yasaka, la diosa de la montaña youkai y-no le dejé acabar la frase

-¡Nadie es dueño mío o de Orin!- la deidad relamió sus labios

-¿Orin...? Interesante...sabes, afuera hay gente que ambiciona este lugar, por ello no vengo seguido, por encargarme de eso, pero-se acercó un poco más-¿qué harás cuando esas personas vengan y no puedas defender a Orin?- en ese momento acepté tomar el poder del cuervo, y entonces ella se fue.

-¿Entonces...lo hiciste por mí?-dijo Rin sonrojada sin poder ver a los ojos a Utsuho. La nombrada le tomó de la mejilla para verse a los ojos.

-Sí, por nadie más lo hice.- se recargó en el hombro de la peli roja, susurrándole al oído- por eso me duele que digas que esto nos separó. Yo solo quiero cuidarte Orin- La chica se acercó un poco más, quedando a centímetros de Rin. –Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, siempre.- La chica alada escuchó un ruido lejano, proveniente del palacio. Esto extrañó a las chicas, sobre todo porque de la nada una serpiente salió de la arena y se perfiló en dirección al sonido. –Quédate aquí Orin-

-¿Por qué?-

-Las serpientes siguen a Kanako a donde va, así que ella debe haber provocado aquel ruido. Algo malo está pasando entonces.- Rin abrazó por la espalda a la chica.

-Quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso aquí, además aquellas chicas que mandaste a volar deben de haber llegado allí. Quédate aquí Okuu, por favor.- Utsuho suspiró, mientras besaba la mejilla de Rin

-Volveré…- Dijo la alada mientras salía volando en dirección al palacio. Rin, por su lado, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección.

* * *

-¿Amada?- Preguntó Kanako viendo a la peli verde, y luego a la peli rosa. -¡ah!, eso explica tanto.- Koishi le miró curiosa ante la frase, por lo que la peli azul siguió hablando.- Satori hace tiempo buscaba un lugar para vivir lejos de todo, por ello le ofrecí vivir aquí, como encargada del subterráneo, ya que al parecer tenía un motivo por el cual estar lejos del mundo. ¿Era tu amor prohibido a tu hermana?- La peli azul relamió su colmillo mientras Koishi se giraba a ver a ver a Satori.

-¿De verdad me amas Satori onee-san?- La nombrada quedó en silencio un segundo:

- _¿Debo decírtelo ahora? No, Kanako no necesita saber eso, sólo Koishi debería, pero… ¿si Kanako lo dice con tanta ligereza la gente del mundo podría aceptar mis sentimientos?-_ Pensaba la peli rosa, sin notar la molestia de la diosa.

-No me gusta esperar, habla mejor.- Dijo la divinidad de la montaña mientras le indicaba a su serpiente acercarse a las chicas para atacarlas. Afortunadamente para ambas hermanas esto no se consumó, ya que un par de chicas de la superficie llegaron al sitio, estrellándose contra la serpiente y lanzándola a una pared.

-¡Ouch!, ¡te dijeron que te quedaras atrás Marisa!- La rubia hizo un leve puchero.

-¡Yo sólo quería pelear con alguien fuerte ze!- La rubia miró a su alrededor, reconociendo a la deidad en el sitio.

-Hola Kanako- Dijo con serenidad Reimu, mientras Marisa corría a saludar de mano.

-¡Tenía tiempo sin verte vieja!- La diosa rechinó los dientes

-¿Vieja?, si soy vieja tú eres un bebé contra mi bruja ordinaria.- Ambas se miraron de forma retadora, mientras Reimu buscaba calmarlas.

Duraron unos minutos discutiendo hasta que un rayo bastante poderoso lanzó volando ambas chicas lejos, en dirección de la salida del subterráneo. Reimu de milagro lo esquivo, mientras Koishi tomaba del brazo a Satori, pegándola a sí. Al poco la productora de aquel haz de energía apareció en el sitio.

-¿A qué se debió eso Utsuho?- La líder del lugar preguntó a la chica alada.

-Tengo mi asunto que arreglar con Kanako, por ello la vi allí y decidí atacarla.- Dijo a manera de respuesta la cuervo.

-Podrías haber matado a Marisa- Dijo Reimu algo ofendida por la impulsividad de la encargada del centro de control.

-Espero y no… ¿volaron en dirección al puente cierto?- La peli rosa asentó, mientras Koishi se le quedó viendo un momento a Utsuho.

-¿Okuu?- La nombrada asentó, para ser abrazada por Koishi, pasando las piernas por la cintura de la chica, mientras le tomaba de las mejillas, jalándolas a manera infantil. -¡Tenía mucho sin verte!, ¡estás muy grande!, ¿de dónde te salieron esas alas?, ¿puedes volar?, ¿eres un pájaro entonces?- Con algo de esfuerzo la Reiuji se zafó del agarra, pero sin ser capaz de poder separarse de la menor de las Komeiji.

-Es una larga historia, te la contaré otro día.- Koishi le soltó y caminó lento, en dirección de Reimu, cabizbaja.

-¿T-te pasa algo?- preguntó la miko. La peli verde alzó la vista triste.

-¡Okuu no me quiere decir por qué tiene alas!- Comenzó a sollozar, mientras Satori se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, buscando relajarla.

-Lo siento miko, ella es así… muy "inestable"- Reimu suspiró, mientras miraba en dirección del nuevo agujero que se encontraba en el palacio, por donde habían salido Kanako y Marisa.

\- Mientras no me causen problemas está bien lo que hagan.- Salió en dirección de la salida, mientras Utsuho se acercó a acariciar el pelo de Koishi

-Ahora Okuu tiene que ir a trabajar un poco, regresando podremos jugar todo lo que gustes, ¿te parece?-

-¡Sí!- Dijo alegre la peli verde, mientras se despedía de la chica, para luego seguir a Reimu en dirección de Kanako y Marisa. Satori suspiró

-¿Sucede algo onee-san?-

-Nada, sólo que en este rato ya destruyeron varias partes del palacio, a este paso colapsará en cualquier momento.- Alzó la vista a los vitrales ricamente decorados en las paredes. Koishi hizo lo mismo imitando la posición de Satori, hasta que habló:

-¿Papá quería tener vitrales así en casa verdad?- Satori le miró sorprendida, mientras Koishi caía al piso, con cierto dolor de cabeza.

-¡Koishi!, ¿te sientes bien?-

-No, siempre que… pienso en el pasado… ¡me duele!- La mayor abrazó a su hermana, recargándola contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo.

- _Koishi, ¿no quieres recordar?-_ Pensó la mayor, mientras Koishi le veía.

-¡no quiero no quiero no quiero!-

-¿Leíste lo que pensé Koishi?- Dijo la chica tomando de los hombros a su hermana, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-¡no fue intencional!, ¡a veces pasa!- Satori se acercó más.

-De chicas ambas podíamos hacer eso, hasta que te accidentaste.-

-¿Me lastimé onee-san?- Satori suspiró, mirando a los ojos a su hermana. El tan temido día por ella de hablarle del momento que todo cambió había llegado.

-Sí…mamá nos regañó muy fuerte, y te caíste, golpeándote la cabeza y…desde entonces tú no lees mentes, y te vas…dejándome sola aquí…siempre- La mano suave de Koishi limpió el rostro de la peli rosa, haciéndole dar cuenta que estaba llorando. Koishi abrazó fuerte a su hermana.

-¿Tú…sabes por qué… nos regañó mamá?- Satori suspiró.

-Sí...-

-¿Qué hicimos mal onee-san?-

-Mi único error fue amarte de la manera que lo hago.- Koishi le miró sorprendida.

-¿Es malo cómo me amas?-

-Para mamá sí, ella y todo el mundo cree que es malo esto. Por eso estamos aquí, lejos de todos los que nos criticaron- la menor de las Komeiji frotó su nariz contra Satori, sonrojándola, para luego poner la mano de su hermana mayor sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-¿Lo que está aquí es malo?- Satori siempre fue una chica analítica, reflexiva, que pensaba antes de actuar. Con lo que tenía ahora, su amada hermana allí, bajo ella, tratando de reconfortarle y, a su vez, buscar la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se hizo; ¿es correcto estar enamorado de tu hermana? Las suaves manos de Koishi sacaron de su pensamiento a Satori -¿Esa señora… nos regañó por besarnos?-

-Sí…fue mi culpa por no prevenir que te golpeara, yo.- El dedo de la peli verde tapó la boca de la chica.

-Si ella no está… ¿ya no está mal entonces?- Satori sonrió, entre lágrimas, antes de abrazar a la chica debajo de ella y besar su mejilla.

-No Koishi, no está mal…nunca más lo estará.- Ambas se sonrieron, antes de besarse nuevamente en los labios, despacio, con calma, mientras las manos de ambas seguían acariciando la una a la otra. A los minutos la necesidad de aire les hizo tomar algo de distancia. Al verse Koishi abrió los ojos grandes.

-Mamá…se molestó porque nos vio besándonos el cuello, ¿cierto?- Satori asentó sorprendida.

-comienzas a recordar Koishi- La peli verde sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego proceder a repetir el acto, besando el cuello de su hermana, haciéndola suspirar.- Tú también…bésame como ése día…-

* * *

El puente que unía los extremos del cañón que separaban el subterráneo del exterior tembló al momento de que cierto par de chicas terminaran estrelladas en él.

-¡Ouch!, eso dolió ze.- Marisa se levantó limpiándose la ropa, mientras Kanako se quedó tranquila, sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Nunca habías visto a alguien sentada en el piso bruja ordinaria?- La diosa comentó algo molesta, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-¡Claro que sí!- La bruja se giró un momento, viendo el lugar donde estaban -¿El puente?-

-Sí…parece que la fuerza de mi "cuervo" es mayor ahora-

-¿Cuervo?- Preguntó la rubia

-Es algo que tú no necesitas saber, sólo diré que es mi razón para venir a este lugar.- A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa, llamando por Marisa.- Te busca la sacerdotisa. Ve tras ella.- La diosa se movió a un lado, parándose para dejarle pasar. La bruja tomó el camino para ir a ver a su amiga. Kanako sólo sonrió.

-¡Marisa cuidado!- Gritó Reimu mientras veía como Kanako tomaba del cuello a la rubia y le lanzaba al aire con bastante fuerza, haciendo que se perdiera en la vista. La mayor sonrió mostrando sus colmillos mientras veía llegar a una enojada Reimu, la cual le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, sacándole en el aire, para luego tomarla del cuello y levantarla un poco del suelo. -¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Marisa eh?!- La diosa sonrió mientras de un rápido movimiento se liberada del agarre y pasaba a tomar del cuello a la miko.

-No las quiero cerca de esta situación a ti y a tu amiguita. Sé que Utsuho viene para acá en este instante, la siento claramente. Por tanto….- Alzó un poco más el brazo, antes de lanzar a la miko en la misma dirección que Marisa, atravesando el puente.- ¡No vuelvas!- Al paso de 1 minuto aproximadamente llegó la chica esperada por Kanako

-Creí oír a esa tal Reimu por aquí.-

-Ellas ya se fueron, estamos solas Utsuho. Ahora bien, ¿a qué debo tu recibimiento después de tanto tiempo con un enorme rayo de tu parte?- La chica alada apuntó su arma en dirección de Kanako

-Verte me dio ganas de dispararte. Lástima que no puedes morir de ésa forma.- La chica hizo una breve pausa- Dime, ¿a qué viniste?- La mayor sonrió

-Vengo a preguntarte algo…- La cuerva le indicó que podía hablar.- ¿Aceptarías salir al mundo exterior y ser mi mano derecha?- Utsuho se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

-¿De qué hablas?, mi vida es aquí abajo. El mundo de aquel lado.- Con su mano señaló el otro lado del cañón que separaba su hogar del mundo superficial.- Ése mundo me hizo a un lado. Sólo Satori-Sama, Orin y los youkais de este lugar me aceptaron tal y como soy. ¿Por qué subiría contigo?- La diosa relamió su colmillo, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Porque si sigues aquí es muy probable que pierdas el control. Estás encerrada aquí, y lo sientes, ¿no? El encierro en las profundidades, en el infierno de las llamas ardientes, rodeada de cadáveres de los que ya murieron te está enloqueciendo. –La diosa de acercó despacio a Utsuho, sin dejar de hablar.- Eres un ave majestuosa, un poderoso cuervo que está en una jaula quemándose cada día por darle energía a el subsuelo. Es noble pero puedes cambiar ahora. –Con su dedo índice la peli azul indicó el otro lado del puente.- Afuera serás venerada, regresarás como un Dios, justo como yo, con una fuerza temida por todos, te alabarán, te honraran, serás todo para ellos, incluso podrías tener un templo como yo.- Se acercó más, hasta susurrarle a la chica.- Podrías ser amada de verdad, no como una simple mascota de Satori, podrías…ser amada en la superficie como en el pasado. ¿No quieres recuperar esa vida, como un cuervo libre, querido por quienes les cuidaba?- Utsuho cayó de rodillas, mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, en clara señal de dolor.

\- Yo…- Kanako tenía razón, el fuego del infierno le quemaba todos los días, odiaba el aroma de tantos cuerpos apilados, no le gustaba la idea de dar energía incluso al mundo exterior que la excluyó con miedo por ser una mujer cuervo (especie rara de verse). Todo empezó desde joven, cuando era cuidada por su padre. Su madre desfalleció en el parto. Era una vida feliz a pesar de algunas dificultades ocasionales, hasta que la guerra asoló la villa donde vivía, y aquellas dificultades se volvieron verdaderos problemas al momento de ser de las pocas sobrevivientes. El resto eran humanos normales, que creyeron que ella tenía la culpa de todo, y la corrieron de allí. Sin sentido en su vida caminó hasta llegar al borde del cañón donde estaban ahora, y simplemente se dejó caer… hasta ser detenida por los poderes mentales de cierta peli rosa que le acogió en su seno como si fuera una más de su familia. Aquella ahora era su dueña, su jefa y su amiga, Satori Komeiji.

-Dime Utsuho, ¿no quieres ser libre de todo lo malo que ha pasado aquí?- Utsuho se recostó un momento, con la vista perdida, aún con dolor de cabeza, pero mirando al puente. Una leve lágrima corrió por su rostro. Una pelirroja entró en escena, interrumpiendo el "acto" de Kanako

-¡¿Qué le estás diciendo a Okuu?!-

-¿Okuu? Lindo apodo de tu parte, Rin Kaenbyou, pero yo no le hago nada bueno, o mejor dicho, nada malo.- La gata le miró confusa mientras veía como Utsuho comenzaba a temblar en el piso. La diosa solo posó un momento su mano sobre el hombro de la Reiuji. –Comenzó ya.-

-¿Qué comenzó vieja bruja?- Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba y notaba la mirada vacía de su amada en el puente, sin parar de temblar y sacudirse.

-Su transformación… verás, el poder nuclear después de cierto tiempo aumenta su alcance y poderío. Si no es guiado correctamente puede destruir a la persona si no tiene la voluntad necesaria.- Rin gritó, interrumpiendo a la peli azul

-¿Por qué le dejaste tomar ése poder entonces?, ¿Tú que ganabas con eso?-

-Ella tenía aspecto de poder resistir. Y así pasó; lleva resistiendo el poder nuclear desde hará 3 años atrás. Todos sus usuarios no suelen resistir 1 año. – Rin miró sorprendida a Utsuho, mientras esta seguía temblando cada vez más fuerte, y con una mirada más perdida en el vacío.

-¿3 años?-

-Sí, 3 años que lleva resistiendo su instinto; el querer romper cosas, el salir volando del infierno y no estar encerrada entre cadáveres putrefactos. "Algo" debe haberla mantenido cuerda entre su instinto y su razón.- Orin miró a la diosa.- No sé ni me interesa tanto qué sea. Yo sólo quiero que termine su transición, y así será un siervo mío.-

-Ella nunca será tuya- La diosa rio mientras miraba a la gata.

-Si el poder la toma ahora sólo yo podré controlarla, y por tanto, sólo será de mi propiedad, mi mano derecha, mi segunda al mando por así decirlo.- La pelirroja abrazó fuerte a la cuerva contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo, susurrándole suave al oído.

-Okuu, reacciona, sé que tú eres fuerte, sé que puedes salir de esto. No sé cómo, pero podrás hacerlo, yo sé que mi Okuu puede hacerlo.- Una tenue lágrima corría por la mejilla de la gata, provocando la risa sarcástica de la diosa.

-¡Mira como tiembla!, quizá sea 1 minuto o 2, pero no serán 5 minutos en los que tendré un nuevo siervo a mis pies.-

* * *

Satori con cierta duda cumplió el deseo de su hermana, comenzando primero dando un suave beso sobre el cuello de la chica, generando un leve suspiro en la peli verde, la cual acarició el pelo de su hermana, antes de inclinar la cabeza un poco a un lado, generando que le fuera más fácil a la mayor de ambas seguir besando aquella región del cuerpo de Koishi.

A los minutos Koishi le pidió algo de espacio a su hermana, lo cual le fue concedido por esta. La menor miró a su hermana

-¿Hicimos…algo más…antes del regaño de esa señora?-

-No…no pudimos hacer más-

-¿Queríamos…hacer más?- Satori sonrojó un poco.

-Yo sí…quería más besos, caricias, todas esas cosas- Koishi sonrió y abrazó fuerte a su hermana.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- La peli rosa le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego recostarla sobre el piso con cuidado, mientras le besaba suavemente. Al poco la mayor sintió la mano de Koishi entre su ropa, acariciando su espalda, haciendo que terminaran su beso. –Satori Onee-san, déjame tocarte un momento- La otra se lo permitió, al momento de girarse y dejar que Koishi se recostara sobre ella, comenzando está a besar su pecho, haciendo que Satori comenzara a morderse los labios a medida que la chica seguía con su actividad, hasta que sintió que iba bajando su ropa.

-¿Qué…haces?-

-Quiero hacerte seguir bien Onee-san- La peli rosa miró a su hermana.

-Dime…sólo Satori.- La otra sonrió, abrazando a la otra, antes de susurrarle.

-Te haré sentir bien Satori- Una suave lamida por parte de la peli verde hizo gemir a Satori, provocándole a la menor ganas de oír más aquella voz entrecortada de la peli rosa, por lo que siguió lamiendo la oreja de la chica, para después darle suaves mordidas a la chica, haciendo que Satori comenzara a excitarse a medida que recibía tales acciones de parte de su hermana menor.

La sorpresa le llenó al sentir las manos traviesas de su hermana comenzarla a desnudar. Por un momento hizo un leve forcejeo, tratando de detener el avance de Koishi, la cual se detuvo al momento de sentir la oposición por parte de su hermana. La menor comenzó a sollozar.

-Satori, ¿no quieres seguir?- Indagó la peli verde mientras veía a la peli rosa- ¿Te lastimé?, ¿no te hice sentir bien?- La mayor le miró y besó su frente

-Claro que quiero seguir…sólo que llevo mucho deseando esto, y es raro pensar que está a punto de cumplirse mi mayor deseo.-

-¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo Satori?- La chica besó la nariz de la chica.

-Tenerte entre mis brazos, y…-Entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de la peli verde, sonrojándola un poco, mientras con su mano libre tomó su cuello, para poder verse mejor- poder amarte con todo el deseo y pasión que quiera, con todo lo que hay en mi corazón pecaminoso sin que nadie nos moleste por ello. ¿Es mucho pedir?- Koishi le miró a los ojos, notando que a pesar de lo rara de la frase, contradictoria incluso, Satori le estaba hablando desde su corazón. Quizá ya era hora de hablar de lo que ella también sentía.

-Nada me haría más feliz que eso ahora Satori.- La peli verde le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de separarse un momento, para luego tomar entre sus manos el fino rostro de la mayor de las Komeiji y así besarla nuevamente, pero de forma más apasionada, llegando al punto de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Satori. Esta abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero el nuevo estímulo de sentir aquella lengua osada y tímida a la vez dentro de su boca le agradaba, por lo que cerró sus ojos, dejando la guía del beso a la menor de las 2, mientras la peli rosa se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de Koishi, presionando con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos por toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

Terminado aquel beso Koishi miró a los ojos a Satori, esta sólo le sonrió, respirando entre cortada, a modo de señal para continuar con su labor. La menor comenzó a quitarle su blusa azul, para luego levantar de a poco la camiseta blanca que usaba de fondo, besando el vientre de la peli rosa a medida que este se descubría. La chica mayor temblaba al momento de sentir los labios de Koishi recorriendo su cintura, subir por su ombligo dejando alguna que otra lamida, hasta llegar a su pecho.

-Satori, levanta los brazos por favor- La nombrada cumplió la solicitud, para así terminar de separar la blusa de su cuerpo, y quedar sólo en su característica pollera y sujetador. Koishi sonrió ante la vista que tenía de su hermana mayor, relamiéndose los labios un momento antes de quitar aquella prenda íntima y poder tocar de manera directa los senos de Satori, la cual comenzó a suspirar a medida que sentía la lengua de la menor de ambas paseándose con lentitud y cierta timidez al inicio, para al paso de los minutos volverse un movimiento más intenso, llegando incluso a sentir una suave mordida por parte de la peli verde.

-Koishi….debemos…ir a mi…cuarto… alguien podría vernos.- Con gran esfuerzo musitó Satori, sorprendiendo un poco a Koishi.

-Si tú quieres no importa hermanita.- La peli verde le ayudó a levantarse, para luego ser guiada por la mayor hasta la habitación propia, besándose al momento de llegar a la puerta del cuarto, momento que Satori aprovechó para comenzar a desvestir a Koishi, quitándole primero su sombrero, para seguir con su chaleco. Las manos de la peli rosa bajaron por la cintura de la chica, hasta buscar el cierre de aquella falda y bajarlo despacio, hasta que por sí misma cayó al piso. En este momento el beso de ambas terminó, y Koishi tomó de la mejilla a la mayor. -¡No seas impaciente hermana!- Con una mano abrió la puerta, haciendo que ambas pudieran entrar a aquel sitio, momento en el que la peli verde le susurró con suavidad a la dueña del lugar. –Ahora si onee-san, podemos hacer lo que queramos aquí, ¿no?-

* * *

Utsuho abrió los ojos, todo estaba en blanco, no parecía haber nada en todo el sitio donde estaba, sólo un extraño brillo dorado proveniente de algún lado. Se levantó y corrió, para luego volar por aquel lugar, pero todo era igual, un blanco profundo y esa luz dorada, sin ningún elemento de relieve; no había cielo, o mar, o tierra, al parecer tampoco el arriba o abajo. A lo lejos miró una laguna, a la que se acercó al ver una chica rubia sentada, jugando con una varita en un charco de agua. La chica alzó la vista al reconocer a Utsuho.

-Hola chica cuervo.-

-¿Quién eres?- La nombrada sonrió y se paró para saludar apropiadamente a la chica alada.

-Eso no es importante ahora.- La chica alada se enojó, usando su cañón para apuntar y dispararle. La chica no le detuvo, pero el ataque no fue certero, sin importar los intentos de Utsuho- No podrás dañarme a mí, el youkai de los límites. Además no vine a pelear contigo. Ocupo que mires bien este lugar.- La chica se detuvo al notar su ineficacia al atacar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- La rubia le indicó que se acercara al lago. Esta obedeció

-Eso es el poder nuclear- La chica alada al acercarse al agua notó que la luz dorada provenía de aquel punto, pero que la misma estaba matando a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué destruye todo?-

-Verás…- La youkai se sentó un momento.- El poder nuclear se caracteriza por generar una gran fuerza para el usuario, pero llega a un punto donde el cuerpo de la persona es consumida por él y se hace un ser vacío, que sólo quiere destruir.- En el agua se veía claramente como el objeto donde estaba el poder nuclear crecía y crecía, absorbiendo cada vez más del sitio, mientras Utsuho cayó de rodillas, con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cómo…podemos pararlo?-

-Haz memoria, ¿cómo fuiste fuerte hasta ahora?- La Reiuji se quedó pensando un momento, viendo hacia el agua y el poder allí. –Cuando sepas por qué eres fuerte, domina el poder que tienes delante, y así podrás hacer lo correcto.-

-¿Tú que ganas con eso?- La rubia sonrió.

-Digamos que no quiero que Kanako controle este poder y, como ella te lo cedió a ti, es mejor que lo domines tú y no ella.- Utsuho miró seriamente a la rubia.

-¿Eres rival de Kanako?-

-No, simplemente que este poder puede generar mucho caos y destrucción mal empleado, por ello estoy aquí, en tu mente, "apoyándote" si lo quieres ver así, para que no pase nada malo en este mundo por ello.-

-¿estamos en mi mente?-

-Sí, ahora en el mundo exterior estás inconsciente en los brazos de Rin Kaenbyou, que te sostiene entre sollozos mientras Kanako espera a que el poder aquí te consuma y así volverte su sirviente para extender sus dominios.- La chica alada tomó del cuello a la rubia

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio eh?!-

-Sencillo... ahora todo lo que te ha pasado te ha hecho perder el sentido… Dime, ¿qué es Rin Kaenbyou para ti?-

-Ella es lo más importante para mí, la quiero siempre a mi lado-

-Si es así, ¿por qué dejarla en el subterráneo mientras tú venías a ver a Kanako? , ¿Crees que ella no sufría en la ignorancia de no saber qué pasaba en tú interior?- La portadora del poder nuclear soltó a la rubia mientras una curiosa lluvia se manifestaba en el lugar –Rin no es débil, pero tampoco tiene tu poder. Esta lluvia son las lágrimas que han caído por ti de su parte. Tú la amas, pero el amor a alguien no es simplemente tenerla como una muñeca de aparador donde no sufra. Se entiende que tu pasado te haga no querer perderla, pero mírate ahora, el no querer perderla te hace perderla. ¿No quieres eso cierto?- La peli oscura negó con la cabeza. –Eso pensé.- Con su mano señaló hacia el cristal en el agua.- Ve por tu poder, y demuéstrale el amor que le tienes a esa gata de la manera correcta.-

-No sé cómo hacerlo.- La rubia comenzó a reír

-Nadie nació educado, pero… puedes aprender, si de verdad quieres hacerlo- La chica sonrió, para luego pararse y lanzarse con la mano extendida hacia el cristal, momento en el cual un enorme resplandor iluminó la mente de la chica

* * *

En aquel cañón la joven Utsuho abrió los ojos, para luego levantarse, y mirar primero a Kanako, la cual estaba sorprendida por su despertar, ya que no lo esperaba. El aire comenzó a soplar despacio, mientras la diosa se paraba de frente a la cuervo.

-¿Cómo volviste de ése estado?-

-No es importante eso ahora. Lo que importa es que he llegado a una decisión. Tú me dijiste en el pasado que había gente peligrosa en el exterior; la única peligrosa de verdad eres tú por aprovecharte de mi deseo de cuidar a Rin, pero no importa, ya que- Con su arma apuntó al corazón de la chica.- como tú dijiste, mi voluntad tiene que ser fuerte para manejar lo que me diste, ¿y sabes qué? Yo cuidaré el subterráneo, sin importar quien venga, lo haré polvo por mí misma.- Kanako aplaudió a la chica.

-Me agrada tu actitud, por ello te ofrezco ser mi mano derecha, y así…- Utsuho en un veloz movimiento le tomó del cuello, para luego lanzarla contra el piso, levantarla del pelo y lanzarla al aire, para descargar una ráfaga de esferas de energía de su arma. Al poco cayó la diosa herida al suelo.

-Levanta Kanako Yasaka, yo sé que esto no es nada para ti, diosa de la montaña.- La chica se alzó con algo de esfuerzo.- Orin, ¿hacia dónde está la montaña youkai?- La gata señaló la dirección solicitada.- Bien… Kanako, regresa a tu hogar, y no vuelvas.-

-¿Y si no quiero?- La cuerva sonrió, para darle un fuerte golpe en el vientre a la peli azul, y luego un gancho directo a la mandíbula, elevando a la chica por los aires. Utsuho voló tras de sí, para con su cañón cargar una enorme esfera.

-Si no quieres…estaré aquí para proteger lo que amo.- Soltó la bala, proyectando a la diosa directo a su montaña de procedencia. Descendió algo cansada, siendo atrapada por Rin.

-¿Estás bien Okuu?- Utsuho abrazó fuerte a la gata, antes de besarla en los labios, para sorpresa de la peli roja, pero que una vez pasada la impresión inicial, se dejó llevar, abrazando fuertemente a la cuerva, acariciando su espalda el tiempo que duró el beso.

-Orin… lo siento, te hice pasar muchas cosas que no debería, yo sólo quería que…- La gata le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para callarla un momento.

-Ya no importa, ya todo está bien.- Ambas se sonrieron, mientras Utsuho comenzó a besar el cuello de la gata, haciendo que esta ronronease al sentir los labios de la chica. Esto no hizo más que excitar a la pelo oscuro, la cual quería llevar en ése momento a un sitio más privado a la peli roja.

Una mano les jaló a ambas a un portal, haciendo que cayeran justo en la habitación de Rin. De aquella brecha salió la misma rubia que vio en su mente Utsuho

-No preguntes nada, sólo disfrútalo.- La chica desapareció, dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas, pero con al menos algo positivo; no tuvieron que recorrer toda la distancia entre el cañón y su casa. Además de estar directamente en la habitación de Rin. Utsuho le recostó en la cama mientras olía el alrededor.

-Huela a ti Orin- La nombrada sonrojó, mientras abrazaba a su amada.

-Ahora quiero que huela a ti también- Ambas sonrieron antes de comenzar a besarse, primero siendo besos cortos, que al cabo de un par de minutos se volvieron bastante más enérgicos y apasionados, que provocaban suaves gemidos que eran tapados por los labios de la otra.

-Okuu…- Dijo la peli roja mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de su compañera de cuarto, para tomar algo de distancia y aire. -¿Podemos…hacerlo?-

-Sólo si me prometes una cosa.- Rin le indicó que podía decir aquella cosa.- Lo haremos si me prometes que sin importar lo que pase…tu y yo estaremos juntas siempre, siempre, y que, sobre todo, si me equivoco me mostrarás mi error.- La peli roja sonrió, antes de abrazar a su chica.

-Claro mi amada Okuu, lo haría hoy y siempre.- Besó su frente, antes de verse a los ojos un momento, para luego ser Okuu la que comenzara a desvestirse, quitándose su característica blusa, lanzando a un lado su cañón en el brazo derecho, botas y demás cosas extras que usaba como aditamentos, para finalmente quedar desnuda frente a Rin. Esta le contempló un poco, acariciando con sus manos a la chica cuervo, la cual suspiraba al sentir tan delicadas manos recorriendo su piel.

Rin ahora se puso encima de Okuu, para poder comenzar a desvestirse totalmente, hasta quedar igual que la peli oscura. Al acabar tan acción se besaron de manera apasionada, aparentemente esta noche sería larga para ambas.

* * *

En la habitación de Satori Komeiji tanto la dueña del sitio como su hermana menor se hallaban ya tal cual llegaron al mundo, mirándose fijo un momento. Koishi suspiró, mirándosele triste, a lo que la mayor indagó el motivo de tal expresión.

-¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiene más curvas que el mío?- Satori se sonrojó mucho al ver que su hermana claramente tenía razón, ya que aunque sólo se llevaran un par de años y sus anatomías fueran similares, no se podía negar al estar desnudas que Satori tenía un mejor físico que Koishi.

-Esto es para tu beneplácito-

-No lo entiendo-

-Sencillo Koishi…- La mayor tomó la mano de la peli verde, guiándola por su cuerpo mientras hablaba.- Sólo tú puedes tocarme…sólo tú puedes acariciarme aquí- Presionó con suavidad uno de sus senos- O aquí.- Fue llevando aquella mano algo más pequeña que la suya por su vientre hasta sus piernas- E incluso, aquí…- Con algo más de timidez llevó aquellos finos dedos a su entrepierna, permitiéndole acariciarla un poco. Koishi simplemente se limitó a disfrutar lo que le permitía hacer su hermana mayor, hasta que se giró, tomándola de la cintura para quedar encima de Satori. -¿Qué haces Koishi?- Dijo en un claro tono de sorpresa la dueña del cuarto.

-Me daré "beneplácito" como tú dices- La peli verde sonrió antes de besar a su hermana en los labios, abrazándola fuertemente contra sí a medida que el beso era profundizado por la lengua coqueta de la menor, la cual entraba en la cavidad bucal de Satori y la exploraba por todos lados, provocándole varios gemidos ahogados a ambas. Al separarse bajó besando el pecho de la chica, la cual aún suspiraba por la falta de aliento ante el reciente beso. Sus suspiros se volvieron gemidos al momento de terminar la mano de Koishi en su intimidad.

-¡Koishi!- Habló de manera ahogada Satori

-¿Si onee-san?-

-No…pares, disfrútame…toda- La peli verde sonrió

-No dudaba en hacerlo Satori- Con esto plantó un nuevo beso en los labios de la chica, mientras subía una de sus manos al pecho de la chica, sin dejar de tocar las zonas privadas de la mujer con su otra mano. Este beso fue de los más cortos entre ambas, ya que la excitación que le provocaba tanto estímulo a Satori le hacía imposible el contener los gemidos, por lo que tuvo que separarse de los labios de la chica. Ambas se sonrieron, mientras seguía Koishi con tal actividad, haciendo que la mayor de ambas se sostuviera fuerte de las cobijas, entre suspiros y gemidos entrecortados. Un fino dedo de Koishi se introdujo en la intimidad de la peli rosa, provocando que esta abriera sus ojos fuerte.

-Onee-san… ¿esto rojo es sangre?- Preguntó mientras veía el leve hilo de sangre rojo escurrir por la cobija, hasta perderse en la misma.

-Sí… soy virgen hermana.-

-Pensé que… ya habrías estado con alguien más, por eso yo… ya he estado con otras.- Satori le vio incrédula-

-¿Con quiénes…has estado?- Preguntó un poco impactada la mayor

-Con una rubia de ojos morados, una rubia de ojos rojizos, una rubia de ojos azules.- Con su dedo la peli rosa tapó la boca de la otra. Lo malo fue que Koishi comenzó a besar aquel dedo, para luego lamerlo y darle suaves mordiscos, excitando un poco más a su hermana mayor.

-Koishi… ¿te gustan las rubias?-

-No lo sé, creo que sí…- Satori desvió la mirada triste, a lo que Koishi tomó de las mejillas a su hermana- Pero me gustas más tú… y estoy a punto de demostrártelo.- Le dio un rápido beso, antes de bajar besando su pecho y su vientre, hasta llegar a las piernas de la chica, y besarlas dulcemente, dejando alguna que otra mordida por donde pasaba. –Onee-San, te amo- La nombrada sonrojó ante las palabras que tanto deseó oír por mucho tiempo.

-Yo igual te amo Koishi Komeiji- La menor sonrió

-Ahora déjame demostrarte lo que aprendí afuera con las rubias-

* * *

Rin comenzaba a suspirar a medida que sentía las lamidas de Utsuho en su pecho, haciéndola temblar a medida que sentía como la lengua de la cuervo llenada de saliva aquella parte de su cuerpo, excitándola.

-Ngh, sigue… Okuu… sigue más abajo.- La nombrada sonrió mientras se detuvo un poco a observar el cuerpo de la gata debajo de ella. Besó al paso de los minutos el vientre blanco de la chica, hasta llegar a sus piernas y comenzar a morderlas en los muslos, aumentado la necesidad de la gata por tener a su amada en cierta zona corporal bastante cercana a las piernas. –Okuu…no me hagas esperar…más- La nombrada sonrió, antes de posarse entre las piernas de la chica y comenzar a lamer aquella parte actualmente tan húmeda y cálida de la peli roja.

La felina comenzó a suspirar a medida que sentía la lengua de la peli oscura lamiendo aquella parte, provocando que se agarrara de la cobija fuertemente mientras comenzó a maullar. Esto llamó la atención de Utsuho, la cual detuvo un poco su actividad.

-¿Maúllas?- La otra asentó –Me agrada…- La cuervo llegó al oído de la gata.- Déjame oírte maullar más linda- Comenzó a lamer la oreja de la chica, que por curiosidad era un punto del cuerpo muy sensible de Rin, por lo que no pudo contener sus maullidos al momento de que la peli oscura mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y lo jalaba hacia abajo un poco, para luego subir con su lengua, recorriendo toda la longitud de la misma de arriba para abajo.

Los minutos pasaban y Rin Sentía su cuerpo arder sólo por lo que le hacía Utsuho en las orejas.

-Sigue… ¡tócame más!- La gata casi rogaba por apagar aquel calor que conocía que sólo la chica en aquella cama sería capaz de apagar, por lo que la misma sonrió

-Claro amor, si tú haces lo mismo.- Utsuho bajó al cuello de Rin y comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo, mientras guiaba la mano de Orin a su zona íntima, la cual ya estaba bastante húmeda. Rin se sonrojó mucho al sentir aquella parte de la Reiuji, pero comenzó a acariciar aquella parte, provocando que los "mimos" por parte de la peli oscura pararan de momentos, ya que la necesidad de gemir de la misma era demasiado grande para taparlas más.

-Okuu… también te necesito aquí…- Orin movió un poco sus piernas, descubriendo su zona íntima. Okuu nada más sonrió entre gemidos. Le susurró al oído

-Orin… deja de tocarme…un momento.- Esta obedeció, momento que aprovechó la cuerva para abrir mejor las piernas de Orin, y así colocar las propias en el espacio que quedaba, logrando que ambas intimidades se tocaran. Ambas gimieron ante el contacto, y se quedaron así unos minutos, gozando la sensación de estar unidas. Al rato la necesidad de experimentar más hizo que comenzaran a moverse, primero despacio, hasta que fue Rin la que comenzó movimientos más rápidos, mientras Utsuho tomaba una de sus piernas y comenzaba a besarla y darle suaves mordidas.

-¡Okuu!, ¡Okuu!, Nya, esto…se siente…increíble.-

-Sí… no quiero que…acabe… ¡ah!- La peli roja extendió sus manos, tomando del rostro a la cuerva.

-Lo que…sentimos… no acabará… nya- Ambas se besaron, mientras el vaivén de las caderas de la peli oscura se hizo algo más lenta pero firme, prolongando el tiempo que estarían en aquella posición besándose, acariciando sus lenguas mutuamente entre beso y beso. Natural que la necesidad de más de ambas provocó que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos, incentivados porque Utsuho tomó los senos de Orin y comenzó a lamerlos, buscando oír aquella música para sus oídos que eran los maullidos de la chica.

-Si…sigues así… no resistiré nya-

-Oyendo…tus maullidos…yo tampoco.- Ambas se sonrieron, antes de tomarse de las manos. -¿Lista…Orin?-

-Sí…mi Okuu- Ambas subieron el ritmo un poco más, mientras se besaron hasta llegar al tan deseado orgasmo. Se quedaron unidas el tiempo que duró, hasta que al culminarse este se separaron un momento, sólo de las piernas, ya que el beso se volvió un abrazo entre ambas

-Me encantó Okuu.- La nombrada sonrió, viendo a la peli roja de pies a cabeza y relamiéndose los labios.

-A mi igual…eres linda… me encantaría hacértelo todo este tiempo que no pudimos.- Rin sonrojó y miró al calendario en su techo. Era viernes, por lo que el sábado podía llegar más tarde.

-Quizá… podemos tomarnos el fin de semana.- La Reiuji sonrió, mientras volvió a besar a su chica, ahora toqueteando el cuerpo de la chica con lujuria, buscando repetir la experiencia apenas pasada…

* * *

En la habitación de la dueña del Palacio del subterráneo, Koishi empezó a lamer la zona íntima de su hermana, iniciando despacio mientras se acostumbraba a aquel tratamiento, para luego seguir con lamidas más rápidas, paseando la punta de su lengua por toda aquella zona.

Satori suspiraba y gemía fuertemente, pronunciando con gran esfuerzo el nombre de su hermana mientras se agarraba del pelo de ésta, alborotándolo a medida que se soltaba por los espasmos de su cuerpo, y se agarraba nuevamente. Al paso de unos 5 minutos en este ir y venir de su lengua Koishi paró en seco, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

-Parece que estás lista onee-san… yo igual- Se levantó y abrió un poco las piernas, mostrando lo húmeda que también estaba. Satori relamió sus labios al ver aquella zona, cosa la cual Koishi notó, por lo que se sentó de tal forma que Satori podía alcanzar sin ninguna dificultad su zona íntima, lamiéndola con pasión y deseo mientras Koishi movía su cadera en círculos. La peli verde pasados los minutos llevó un par de sus dedos al rostro de Satori –Por favor…lámelos onee-san- La mayor sonrió al oír la voz entrecortada de su hermana. Esta le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien a pesar de ser su primera vez. Acató aquel pedido con peculiar gozo, introduciendo aquellos dedos que su hermana le proporcionaba a su boca, lamiéndolos y chupándolos vigorosamente mientras Koishi los metía y sacaba despacio, permitiéndole a la mayor poder recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de estos. Al verse completada tal acción la peli verde sacó sus dedos de la boca de su hermana, sólo para permitirle regresar a su actividad con su zona íntima, mientras Koishi procedía a introducir aquellos dedos en las partes privadas de Satori. Aquellos gemidos de parte de Satori eran tapados por las partes erógenas de Koishi, la cual meneaba su cadera de enfrente hacia adelante y en círculos a medida que sentía la lengua de su hermana recorrer cada parte de ella, lamiendo, acariciando, llegando a darle suaves mordidas de vez en cuando pero, a distinción de Satori, Koishi no tenía forma de tapar sus gemidos, ya que una de sus manos estaba ocupada en un mete y saca constante de dedos dentro de la peli rosa, mientras su otra mano era con la que en realidad se mantenía sostenida de la cama a veces, y en otros momentos del pelo de Satori, ya que sus piernas estaban a los lados del cuerpo de la mayor, pero temblaban mucho al sentir la boca cada vez más experta de la dueña de aquel cuarto en actividad, por lo que no eran el mejor soporte.

Los minutos pasaban y los gemidos de ambas retumbaban por aquella habitación.

-onee-san… tu boca… ¡Ngh!, no lo aguanto más… ¡ah!- Satori comprendió que su hermana estaba cercana al clímax, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de sus lamidas, hasta provocar el tan deseado orgasmo. La peli rosa no se quedó atrás, ya que sintió como los 3 dedos dentro de ella comenzaron a temblar también, que junto el oír la voz de Koishi en aquel estado de éxtasis no hizo más que ella alcanzara el suyo, terminando en los dedos de la peli verde.

Pasados los minutos Koishi sacó sus dedos del interior de Satori, para luego acostarse a su lado, abrazando fuerte a su hermana.

-Fue… increíble- Dijo entre suspiros Satori, Koishi le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí… me enseñaron bien como complacerte al parecer.-

-¿Quién?-

-Aquella rubia de ojos morados… Yukari si no mal recuerdo. Es muy buena en muchas cosas, y el sexo no es la excepción. Conoce mucho de eso, creo que es muy pervertida, y en el fondo sólo quería "apoyarme"-

-¿Apoyarte con qué?- Dijo con cierto celo de la mujer antes mencionada.

-Con arreglar las cosas por aquí- La nombrada se manifestó en uno de sus representativos portales oscuros. Asustó a Satori, la cual se tapó con una sábana, Koishi sólo le sonrió y saludo

-¡Hola Yukarin!- La nombrada sonrió ante el apodo

-¡hola Koishin! Venía sólo a decirte que el encargo que me hiciste hace un rato ya está hecho, pero bueno, no podía interrumpir tu "momento" con Satori.- La nombrada se envolvió en la sábana para luego pararse y caminar hasta quedar delante de la youkai.

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!- La rubia negó con las manos

-Claro que no, sólo que al notar que estaban aquí, abrí una de mis brechas hasta el momento donde ya terminaran el acto. Por eso aparecí ahora. No vi nada, no te preocupes.- La rubia sonrió, aunque eso no quitaba la molestia de Satori.

-¿Tuviste relaciones con Koishi?-

-Si por relaciones te refieres a enseñarle las formas en que su cuerpo funciona y cómo podía complacer sexualmente a su amada hermana mayor sí, sí lo hice.- Satori quedó atónita.- Ella sólo te ama a ti, no estés celosa, simplemente por varias situaciones que yo no explicaré en esta historia porque la alargaría mucho, ella ha estado con otras chicas, pero te ama sólo a ti-

-¡Yukarin tiene razón!, ¡yo sólo quiero a mi hermana!-

-¡Así es Satorin!- La rubia sonrió antes de caminar un poco.- Suerte con su relación, y si alguien les dice algo por ser hermanas de sangre, sólo llámenme y yo, el youkai de las brechas, Yukari Yakumo estaré allí para ayudarlas. Hasta otra- Y desapareció en sus brechas. Koishi simplemente abrazó a Satori

-Tengo sueño, ¿dormimos juntas?- Satori un poco confundida por lo recientemente pasado aceptó, para ir a la cama y acostarse, abrazar a su hermana y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo Koishi.-

-Yo también a ti Satori.- Ambas se sonrieron antes de caer dormidas.

* * *

 _ **Bueno eso es todo de mi parte**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Toda review o sugerencia es aceptada**_

 _ **Hasta otra leída.**_


End file.
